Oh and Kim Family
by deereyeshun
Summary: Summary : Kisah tentang kehidupan keluarga Oh dan Kim. Bad Summary/GS/ Yang suka Hunhan – Kaisoo mari mampir / yang tidak suka, close tab aja Biar ga saling bash.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: Hunhan – Kaisoo**

 **Genre: Drama/romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warn! GS for uke. Typo bertebaran, no EYD, etc. DLDR !**

 **Summary : Kisah tentang kehidupan keluarga Oh dan Kim. Bad Summary/GS/ Yang suka Hunhan – Kaisoo mari mampir / yang tidak suka, close tab aja^^ Biar ga saling bash.**

 **NO PLAGIARISM, NO BASH.**

 **This is about Hunhan – Kaisoo story. If you guys don't like about this story or don't like hunhan-kaisoo just close your tab. Ini sebuah imajinasiku, dan aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk tetap membacanya. ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : ML**

 **''** ahh..hah..oohh..ahhh..'' terdengar suara desahan dari wanita mungil bermata rusa ini. Lidah sang lelaki masih terus menyesap leher wanitanya yang merupakan salah satu letak titik sensitif ditubuhnya. Mereka berdua dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Dimana sang lelaki terlihat sedang menindih tubuh wanitanya. Mereka pasangan suami-istri, yang telah terikat janji suci sehidup semati. _Yap!_ Malam ini adalah malam pertama bagi mereka berdua. Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun kembali mengulum bibir Luhan, membelit lidahnya. Luhan pun tidak mau kalah. Lidahnya ia julurkan kepada Sehun. Sehun menyesap kuat lidah Luhan. ''eunghh'' lenguhan Luhan terdengar kembali. Membangkitkan libido Sehun. Bunyi kecipak pertukaran saliva dan desahan memenuhi ruangan kamar mereka berdua.

Tangan Sehun meremas kuat payudara sintal Luhan. Memelintir putingnya. Lidahnya bermain disekitaran puting. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah keenakan. Sehun kemudian mengemut puting pink Luhan seakan bayi yang baru mendapatkan asi. Tangan sehun yang satunya tidak tinggal diam, menjamah kebawah kearea vagina, mengusapnya pelan, kadang menyentilnya.

''aahh yahh se-sehun-ahhh'' desah Luhan, tubuhnya bergerak erotis.

''apa hm?'' tanya Sehun menggoda. Setelah melepaskan kulumannya. Jari sehun terus menggoda klitorisnya. Sehun mencoba memasukkan satu jari ke lubang surga milik Luhan

''ahhh…'', memasukkan dua jari '' ooh..s-sakit hun ahh''

'' _shit! Baru dua jari tapi jariku serasa disedot''_ kata Sehun dalam hati. Ia mencoba untuk ketiga jarinya. ''ahhhhh…hunahhh''

Sehun mencoba menggerakkan ketiga jarinya, dari tempo pelan hingga cepat. Luhan menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan. ''ahh ahh ahh di sanahh hunaah''

''aku..mauh..keluar..ahh…cepat..hun…'' perintah Luhan sambil memejamkan mata menikmati jari Sehun didalamnya. Namun tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan aktifitas jarinya. Luhan membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Sehun. Seakan mengerti arti tatapan Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan berkata ''Jariku tidaklah nikmat sayang, aku pastikan ini lebih nikmat daripada jariku'' Sehun menunjukkan penisnya yang sudah menegak perkasa. Luhan merona dibuatnya.

''kau tidak ingin aku memanjakannya?'' tanya Luhan sambil mengedipkan matanya. Sehun semakin dibuat tergoda. Ia meraup bibir Luhan lagi, melepasnya lalu berucap ''Tidak. Aku ingin langsung saja''. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

''aku tau ini yang pertama untuk kita. Katakan kalau kau merasa sakit sayang. Aku akan melakukannya secara perlahan. Nanti kau akan menikmatinya'' ucap sehun menatap mata Luhan, memberikan keyakinan.

''lakukanlah Hun, aku mempercayaimu,sayang'' jawab Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun melebarkan kaki Luhan,memasukkan batang penisnya secara perlahan. Ia mendesis, baru ujungnya saja namun secara dijepit.

''sshh..Lu''

''ah Hun,sa-sakit''

 ** _JLEB_**

''AAAKKHHHHHHH!'' jerit Luhan, airmatanya menetes. Penis Sehun telah menembus selaput dara miliknya.

''Maaf sayang..''kata Sehun, mengusap airmatanya. Setelah Luhan merasa nyaman, ia perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya.

''ohh Luh..kau sempithh'' Sehun semakin keras menumbuk vagina Luhan, mencari g-spot nya.

''ooh…ah..ahh..Ahhh…yahh Sehun ahh..disituhh ahh''

 _got it!_ Sehun semakin menumbuk titik itu. ''Lebih cepathh ahh sayanghh oouh'' perintah Luhan

''begini hm? Sshh'' tanya Sehun sambil melihat kearah Luhan yang dipenuhi oleh keringat. Membuat tubuhnya terlihat lebih seksi. Apalagi bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka membuat Sehun meraupnya kembali. ''euuughhh'' lenguh Luhan. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, kembali untuk mengulum puting Luhan. ''yahh..yahh…nikmathh..oughh..Sehunaah..''

''sebentar lagi..ah..''

''keluarkan sayanghh'' ucap Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sempitnya agina sang istri.

''SEHUNAHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' desahan panjang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Sehun memberhentikan sejenak sodokannya. Memberikan kenikmatan orgasme untuk Luhan.

Luhan terlihat ngos-ngosan, mengatur deru nafasnya. Kemudian Sehun melanjutkan gerakan pinggulnya ''aku belum sampai sayang'' Sehun berrkata ketika melihat Luhan yang menatapnya seakan bertanya.

''ah..ah..ahh'' desahan Luhanpun terdengar kembali.

Dilain tempat..

''oghh Kyungi..kulum lebih cepat sayang'' ucap seorang namja berkulit tan. Di Kim Jongin dan sang istri Kyungsoo.

''emmphstu'' Kyung berkata namun entah dia mengatakan apa. Jongin memejamkan matanya, serasa ingin orgasme.

Penis Jongin mulai membesar dimulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menghentikan kulumannya.

''aku ingin kau keluar didalam Jongin'' ucap Kyungsoo menjawab tatapan Jongin yang kecewa karena orgasmenya tertahan.

''lebarkan kakimu, aku akan membuatmu ketagihan baby kyung'' ucap Jongin sambil memberikan seringainya.

''pelan-pelan, ini yang pertama untuku, Jongin.''

''iya, aku tau sayang. Ini yang pertama untukmu. Maaf karena..'' Jongin menghentikan ucapannya ketika Kyungsoo mengelus rahangnya secara lembut

Kyungsoo tersenyum ''jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi, Jongin. Walaupun aku bukan yang pertama, tapi aku tidak apa. Karena aku yakin kamu menjadikanku yang terakhir dan hanya akan melakukannya denganku, hanya denganku seorang untuk selamanya. Kim Jongin yang kukenal bukan Kim Jongin yang suka memainkan perempuan''. Jongin tersenyum memahami perkataan istrinya. Ia mengecup kening istrinya.

''aku telah berjanji dihadapan Tuhan dan keluarga kalau kaulah wanita terakhirku sayang, kaulah tempatku bercinta, kaulah ibu dari benih-benihku. Aku..aku akan memulainya, jangan tegang''

Setelah memberikan keyakinan, Jonginpun memuskkan penis besarnya, dalam sekali hentak.

 ** _JLEB_**

''AKKKHHHHHHHHHHHH JONGIN!'' teriak Kyungsoo kesakitan. ''hiks…..''

''maaf sayang, aku harus mengehentaknya agar kau tidak merasakan lebih sakit lagi. Ini akan nikmat, aku janji'' Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu memberikan Jongin kode agar bergerak.

Jongin melihat kearah pertautan mereka, darah. Jongin tersenyum, karena ia yang memerawani istrinya. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya. Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

''ahh..ahhhh…cukupp disituh Jong..in ahhh''

Jongin mengerti. Ia hanya menumbuk daerah itu, g-spot. Payudara Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak indah dimata Jongin. Tangan Jongin mulai meremasnya, ememlintir putingnya.

''ahh…akuuh…ohh..keluarrr''. mendengar ucapan istrinya, Jongin semakin keras menumbuk g-spot.

''KIM..JOOONGINNN SARANGHAEEEEEEE'' desahan panjang Kyungsoo keluar. Jongin kembali menumbuk g-spot nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun, Luhan, Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo merupakan sahabat dari mereka JHS. Mereka tak terpisahkan. SHS sampai dengan perkuliahan pun mereka tetap bersama.

Empat sekawan ini juga melangsungkan pernikahan secara bersama. Karena mereka pikir akan lebih menyenangkan, melihat mereka adalah sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Dan orangtua merekapun tak mempersalahkan hal tersebut.

Akhirnya dalam satu gereja, mereka mengikat janji suci sehidup semati dihadapan Tuhan,pendeta, keluarga, dan teman-temannya. Setelah itu melangsungkan resepsi bersama.

Setelah semua acara selesai, Sehun dan Luhan kembali kepartment mereka lantai 7, sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada lantai 8. Persahabatan yang menarik. Dimana banyak orang yang bersahabat pasti aka nada keretakannya. Mereka? selama mengalami masalah ataupun tidak kesukaan kepada satu sama lain. Mereka akan membicarakannya. Agar tidak terjadi adanya kesalahpahaman. Hasilnya, persahabatan mereka terjalin hingga saat ini. Dan semoga tetap terjalin selamanya.

Kembali ke kamar Sehun dan Luhan.

Desahan masih terdengar merdu. Mereka melakukan selama hampir 2 jam. Ternyata Sehun sangat kuat, melihat Luhan yang sudah lemas. Mereka melakukan dengan banyak gaya. Sekarang terlihat Luhan sedang menungging.

''ah..sayang..aku keluar'' ucap Sehun.. ia menyodok sebanyak lima kali akhirnya

''AAHHHH LUHAN'' Sehun akhirnya klimaks sebanyak lima kali. Sedangkan Luhan sudah tidak terhitung. Sehun mengeluarkan benihnya didalam. Mengecup punggung Luhan, dan secara perlahan mengeluarkan penisnya. Luhanpun ambruk diranjang. Napasnya masih belum teratur. Sehun tidur disamping Luhan, memakaikan mereka selimut.

''terimakasih sayang..aku mencintaimu'' ucap Sehun mengecup kening luhan..

''tidurlah'' lanjutnya, Lalu memeluknya. Luhan tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia kelelahan. Luhan lalu memejamkan matanya.

Tidak beda jauh dengan kondisi Sehun dan Luhan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun baru selesai melaksankan ritualnya. Mereka sedang saling memeluk.

''Jongin..'' panggil Kyungsoo pelan

''kenapa sayang?'' tanya Jongin masih dengan memejamkan mata.

''apa…ap-apa aku memuaskanmu? Mengingat ini yang pertama untukku,aku…aku takut''ucapnya lirih. Kini jongin membuka kelopak matanya, menatap Kyungsoo.

''hey..sayang, dengar. Kau telah memuaskanku sayang, jangan ragu. Dan aku bersyukur karena aku yang telah mengambil keperawananmu. Aku akan menyesal kalau keperawananmu diambil oleh orang lain. Melihatmu saja aku sudah tergoda, apalagi saat kita menyatu. Kau sangat memuaskanku. Terimakasih sayang, terimakasih telah menerima benih dariku, terimakasih telah menerimaku untuk menjadi suamimu. Aku mencintaimu sungguh'' jelas Jongin sambil mentap mata bulat milik kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengengarkan penuturan suaminya. Ia mengangguk. Jongin mengecup bibir istrinya.

''tidurlah sayang, kau pasti lelah. Jjalja..''

''jjalja..Jongie''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END/TBC?

Huaaa…aku gatau itu cerita apaaaa.. Hahahah… maaf kalau ga hot. Jujur aja, aku ga bisa bikin NC'an :''(

Maaf juga, aku belum apdet ''my stepsister'' , malah apdet ini ff.

Soalnya malam ini ceritanya muncul begitu aja. Jadi aku buru-buru nulis. Terus aku apdet sekarang.

Mind to review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Kim Family

Cast : Hunhan – Kaisoo

Genre : Drama/romance

Rate : M

Warn! GS for uke. Typo bertebaran, no EYD, etc. DLDR !

Summary : Kisah tentang kehidupan keluarga Oh dan Kim. Bad Summary/GS/ Yang suka Hunhan – Kaisoo mari mampir / yang tidak suka, close tab aja^^ Biar ga saling bash.

NO PLAGIARISM, NO BASH.!

This is about Hunhan – Kaisoo story. If you guys don't like about this story or don't like hunhan-kaisoo just close your tab. Ini sebuah imajinasiku, dan aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk tetap membacanya. ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 : new day**

Tubuh seorang yeoja bergeliat pelan, mencoba untuk membuka matanya secara perlahan dan memperlihatkan mata bulatnya. Matanya melihat seseorang tengah memeluknya. Ia tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana aktivitas malam pertama mereka. Secara perlahan, ia mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan suaminya. Namun suaminya mengeratkan pelukannya, sehingga hidungnya menyentuh dada bidang suaminya.

''kau mau kemana, baby?'' tanya namjanya dengan suara khas bangun tidur

''a-aku ingin mandi dan menyiapkanmu sarapan, Jongin'' jawab Kyungsoo sambil menengadahkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Jongin yang masih memejamkan matanya.

''tidurlah. Aku tau kau masih lelah''

''tidak. Aku ingin mandi, badanku terasa lengket.'' Ucap Kyungsoo

''kalau kau masih mengantuk, tidurlah. Setelah selesai membuat sarapan aku akan membangunkanmu'' lanjutnya masih menatap wajah Jongin. Perlahan Jongin membuka matanya, tersenyum melihat wajah cantik istrinya . Jongin mengecup hidung bengir istrinya. Kyungsoo merona.

''baiklah nyonya Kim. Sekarang kita mandi bersama'' ucap Jongin sambil menyingkirkan selimut mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum samar mendengar ucapan suaminya. Menyadari bahwa ia sekarang telah menjadi nyonya Kim.

Terlihat kyungsoo melongo melihat tindakan tiba-tiba suaminya yang begitu saja menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Kyungsoo reflex menutupi area tertentu ditubuhnya. Jongin terkekeh melihat kelakuan istrinya yang masih malu-malu.

''kenapa disembunyikan?'' tanya Jongin dengan kedua alis yang dinaikkan.

''kembalikan selimutnya Jong. Kau mandilah terlebih dahulu'' jawab Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan matanya malu melihat tubuh mereka.

''bukalah matamu, dan tataplah lawan bicaramu Kim Kyungsoo'' perintah Jongin

''t-tapi..'' Kyungsoo berkata dengan gugup

''tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah melihat punyamu, dan kaupun telah melihat punyaku. Kenapa masih malu?'' tanya Jongin. Perlahan mata kyungsoo terbuka, dan langsung melihat Jongin yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Pipinya merona, melihat suaminya telanjang bulat didepannya. Tubuh coklat seksi dengan absnya, lalu…Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Ia melihat betapa besar dan panjang junior Jongin yang masih tertidur(?).

''kenapa melihatnya seperti itu? itu akan membuatnya terbangun. Apa kau ingin mem-'' perkataan Jongin terputus. ''b-bukan seperti itu. A-aku hanya…Yak! Kkamjong! Sudahlah aku ingin mandi'' ucap Kyungsoo buru-buru turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari kedalam kamar mandi. Jongin tertawa ter bahak-bahak. Namun matanya melihat kearah selangkangannya. ''Oh SHIT!'' gumam Jongin melihat juniornya terbangun. Mengacung tegak. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

 ** _Klek_**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ternyata kyungsoo tidak menguncinya. Jongin menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah berendam dalam bathtub. Kyungsoo tengah memejamkan matanya, tidak menyadari sosok setan telah berada didekatnya.

Mata bulat itu kemudian terbuka, terkejut melihat Jongin sudah berada dibathtub yang sama.

''Kau mengundangku? Pintunya tidak tertutup'' Kata jongin santai

''jo-jongin a-aku tidak menyuruhmu kesini. K-keluarlah'' ucap kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Jongin tersenyum lalu menarik lengan istrinya. Dan mendudukkan Kyungsoo dipangkuannya.

''ssshh'' desah Jongin dan kyungsoo ketika tanpa sengaja alat kelamin mereka bergesekan.

''Lihatlah. Penisku sudah terbangun sayang. Dan kau telah membangunkannya.'' Jongin berkata lirih ditelinga kyungsoo.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, pipinya semakin merona. ''tapi 'itu' ku masih sakit Jongin'' ucap kyungsoo memelas.

''aku yakin, tidak akan sakit lagi. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihatnya?'' tanya Jongin yang menatap kearah juniornya. Kyungsoo melihat arah tatapan Jongin. Tiba-tiba tangan mungilnya meremas junior Jongin, mengakibatkan desahan keluar dari mulutnya.

''kau nakal baby'' Jongin langsung meraup bibir hati milik kyungsoo. Melumatnya dengan penuh gairah. Suara desahan saling sahut-menyahut ketika junior Jongin sudah tertancap penuh dalam vagina istrinya. Kyungsoo menaik-turunkan pinggulnya cepat. Jongin tengah menjilat dan menyesap payudara Kyungsoo.

Suara desahan panjang pun terdengar dari mulut keduanya. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. ''terimakasih,baby'' ucap Jongin. Kyung tersenyum.

 ** _Chu~_**

Jongin mengecup bibir istrinya. ''Morning kiss,baby. Kajja, aku akan memandikanmu, Kyung'' ucapnya sambil menarik lengan istrinya. Lalu berjalan menuju shower.

Sesosok laki-laki tampan lainnya tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding dapur tempat istrinya sedang memasak. Rupanya Luhan tidak menyadari sedari tadi Sehun sedang menatapnya –lebih tepatnya menatap punggung Luhan-

Luhan masih asik dengan kegiatan masak-memasaknya. Kemudian terkejut karena seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

''astaga,Oh Sehun! Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku?'' kesal Luhan, masih menatap masakannya. Sehun mengecup leher luhan yang terekspos karena rambutnya diikat berantakan.

''aku tidak mengagetkanmu sayang. Kau saja yang tidak melihatku sedari tadi'' jawab Sehun sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

''haaah….maaf Sehunie, aku sedang membuat makanan untuk kita sarapan. Duduklah, ini sudah matang.'' Sehunpun menurut, dan medudukkan pantatnya dikursi makan. Mereka makan dengan hikmat.

''masakanmu, selalu enak nyonya Oh'' ucap Sehun yang masih lahap memakan makanannya. ''makanlah perlahan, nanti kau tersedak'' kata Luhan yang memandang suaminya

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Ini adalah hari pertamanya menyadang status Istri.. Ia bahagia sekali, memikirkan bahwa suaminya yang merupakan cinta pertamanya. Suaminya yang telah mengambil keperawanannya, memikirkan bahwa ini hari pertama ia memasak sebagai istri dari seorang Oh Sehun. Mungkin nanti selanjutnya ia juga akan menyiapkan segala keperluan Oh Sehun. Memiliki anak dengan Oh Sehun.

Memikirkan itu semua membuat Pipinya merona. Sehun yang menyadari itu tersenyum. ''kenapa pipimu memerah? Sedang memikirkan apa?'' tanya Sehun

''a-aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa'' jawab Luhan terbata-bata

''kau tidak bisa membohongiku nyonya Oh'' entah kenapa setiap Sehun berkata _nyonya Oh,_ Luhan selalu senang.

''ah! Apa istriku ini sedang mengingat kegiatan kita yang semalam? Apa ingin mengulanginya lagi?'' lanjut Sehun sambil terkekeh

 ** _Blush~_**

Pipi Luhan memerah sempurna. Sehun senang mengerjai istrinya. Ia terlihat imut ketika sedang malu-malu.

 _TING TONG…._

Pintu apartmen Sehun dan Luhan berbunyi, ''Aish! Siapa pagi-pagi yang datang bertamu'' gerutu Sehun. ''aku akan membukanya, Lu. lanjutkan makananmu'' lanjutnya beranjak dari kursi.

''Hi Bro!'' ucap seseorang

''ckckck ada apa pagi-pagi kemari?'' tanya Sehun

''Kyungi ingin kesini. Ia merindukan rusamu'' jawab seseorang yang ternyata Jongin yang menarik tangan istrinya yang berada dibelakang punggungnya.

''masuklah'' ucap Sehun mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

''Kyungieeeeeeeeeeeee!'' teriak Luhan dari dapur.

''Luluuuuuuuuu!'' kyungsoo berlalu memeluk Luhan.

Sehun dan Jongin yang melihat kelakuan istri-istrinya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Mereka berdua duduk dikursi ruang tengah menikmati siaaran televise.

''ini Jongin, minumlah'' kata Luhan yang datang membawa empat minuman, dan Kyungsoo membawa makanan ringan.

''belum genap sehari saja kalian sudah saling merindukan,ckckck'' ucap Sehun sambil melihat istrinya yang tengah ceria karena sahabatnya datang mengunjungi apartment. Luhan hanya memberikan _deathglare_ kepada Sehun.

''bagaimana malam pertama kalian?'' tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan Jongin.

''sungguh bergairah'' jawab sehun sambil mengingat malam pertamanya

''yak! Sehunie'' Luhan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya

''istriku juga tidak kalah menggairahkan'' jongin tersenyum sambil melihat istrinya.

''kkamjongah!'' kesal kyungsoo.

''aku lihat, kyungsoo berjalannya seperti penguin. Apa jongin melakukannya kasar kyung?'' tanya Sehun jail

''a-aku..ah! tidak. Di-dia lembut'' jawab Kyungsoo menunduk.

''kami melakukannya lagi pada saat mandi tadi'' kata Jongin santai menikmati makanan ringan

''kau tidak kasihan melihat istrimu jong! Aku saja sebenarnya ingin. Tapi luhan masih kesakitan''

''cukup! Kalian tidak usah membicarakan hal itu!'' kata Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Para suami langsung bungkam.

''bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan saja. Besok sehunie sudah mulai kerja lagi'' ajak Luhan

''iya Lu aku setuju, Jongin juga besok sudah mulai bekerja lagi. Apa kalian tidak bisa tunda dulu? Kalian kan CEO diperusahaan masing-masing?'' tanya Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan Sehun secara bergantian.

''maaf baby, besok ada pertemuan di kantornya Sehun bersama dengan beberapa kolega lainnya.'' Kata jongin memelas.

Sehun yang ditatap oleh Luhanpun langsung menganggukkan kepala tanda membenarkan perkataan Jongin. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. Mereka memaklumi pekerjaan suami. Jongin dan Sehun menjadi CEO diperusahaannya, dan kedua perusahaan ini saling bekerja sama. Akibatnya sehun maupun jongin sering pergi keluar kota/negeri bersama untuk menyelesaikan suatu proyek.

''ayo, wanita-wanita cantik. Kita pergi ke Lotte World.'' Ajak Jongin

''ayo'' ucap mereka bertiga.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sangat antusias. Terlihat dari mereka yang lincah kesana-kemari demi menaiki berbagai permainan yang ada. Jongin maupun Sehun dengan setia mendampingi malaikatnya.

Sehun maupun Jongin tidak menyangka akan menyandang status sebagai suami. Begitupula dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Mereka juga tengah menanti hari baru lainnya. Dimana ada seseorang yang akan memanggil mereka dengan sebutan _appa? Eomma?_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END/TBC

AN : OMG! HAHAHA Aku gatau nih buat cerita apaan wkwkwk, jelek yaaaah… Pendek pula. . Yasudah gppa ^^ maklum aja, abal-abal kkk. Maaf banyak typo, no eyd. Kalo masih ada yang minta lanjut, nanti bakal dilanjut. Tapi kalo ga, yagpp juga :D

Aku emang fokusin sama couple ini aja, jadi maaf bagi yang kecewa :''D

Makasi banget buat readernim yang tidak pelit, uda review-follow-fav ^^ /deepbow-tebarkiss/

MIND TO REVIEW? ^^

 **Big thanks to :**

 **Juna Oh, Seravin509, deerhanhuniie,**

 **LisnaOhLu120, ruixi1, yixingcom,**

 **Hunnieluludeer, Selenia Oh, younlaycious88,**

 **Laabaikands, whenKmeetK, rly, guest.**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Kim Family

Cast : Hunhan – Kaisoo

Genre : Drama/romance

Rate : M

Warn! GS for uke. Typo bertebaran, no EYD, etc. DLDR !

Summary: Kisah tentang kehidupan keluarga Oh dan Kim. Bad Summary/GS/ Yang suka Hunhan – Kaisoo mari mampir / yang tidak suka, close tab aja^^ Biar ga saling bash.

NO PLAGIARISM, NO BASH.!

This is about Hunhan – Kaisoo 's story. If you guys don't like about this story or don't like hunhan-kaisoo just close your tab. Ini sebuah imajinasiku, dan aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk tetap membacanya. ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 : Flashback - HunHan**

''hahh…'' helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir mungil milik Luhan. Wanita ini sedang menikmati sore harinya dengan duduk sendirian dibalkon apartmennya dengan Sehun. DItemani dengan segelas coklat hangat dan satu piring buah-buahan.

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi, dan menatap langit yang mulai terlihat berwarna orange, menandakan hari telah semakin sore. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun suara deringan ponselnya menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Ia berdiri dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja rias miliknya.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ketika melihat nama seseorang yang tertera diponselnya. Luhan menggeser tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan itu

''yeobseo..''

'' _yeobseo..sayang..''_

'' Sehunie..'' pekik Luhan senang

 _''Aku merindukanmu, sayang''_

''aku juga..merindukanmu'' Luhan tersenyum, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang.

 _''Padahal aku hanya empat hari di Jepang, tapi kenapa serasa empat tahun''_ terdengar lirihan Sehun.

''Kau berlebihan, sayang'' Luhan terkekeh

 _''tapi kau senang, rusaku''_ –luhan merona,namun tidak terlihat oleh Sehun.

 _''mungkin aku akan kembali besok, mengingat ini hari ketiga, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?''_ tanya sehun disebrang sana

''Aku…aku hanya menginginkan kau, Sehunie'' jawab Luhan malu-malu

Terdengar suara Sehun yang tertawa mendengar perkataan istrinya.

 _''permintaan dikabulkan. Tunggu aku, sayang. Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau''-Sehun tersenyum lalu melanjutkan perkataannya_

 _'' Kau sedang apa?''tanyanya_

''Aku? aku sedang berada diapartment kita. Kau?''

 _''Kenapa tidak keluar saja. Pasti kau bosan diapartment terus. Mengingat Kyungsoo tidak diapartmentnya. Aku sedang memikirkanmu''_

''cih! Pembohong! Oh, kau mengetahui Kyungsoo tidak diapartmennya?'' tanya Luhan

 _''jangan berpikiran lain dulu. Jongin sedang bekerja bersamaku, ingat? Jadi dia memberitahuku jika istrinya sedang menjenguk kakeknya yang sakit''_

 _''Dan aku tidak berbohong. Satu jam yang lalu, aku dan Jongin menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Dan sekarang aku berada di Hotel, berbaring memikirkanmu. Aku ingin memelukmu rusaku''_

''Tunggulah sampai besok, sayang. Kau bisa memelukku sepuasmu. Bahkan bisa lebih'' goda luhan

 _''um..baiklah. Nanti kuhubungi lagi. Sekarang aku harus bersiap-siap kembali. Klien ku dengan Jongin mengundang kami berdua untuk makan malam bersama''_

 _''Kau juga..makanlah. Jangan sampai kau sakit'' pesan Sehun_

''iya sayang''

 _''I Love You''_

''I love you too…Sehunie''

Tuut…tut…

Luhan beranjak dari ranjangnya setelah Sehun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia kembali ingin menaruh ponselnya ditempat semula dan berniat untuk kembali ke balkon mengambil gelas dan piring buah-buhannya lalu membawanya kedapur. Namun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon, mata rusanya terlebih dahulu melihat kearah meja kecil yang berasa di pojok kanan ranjangnya. Disana ada beberapa album foto. Luhan mengambilnya melihat album foto pernikahannya dengan Sehun. Ada juga Foto pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Foto-foto prawedding mereka. Sampai akhirnya ia membuka satu foto album ketika mereka kuliah. Luhan tersenyum memandangi foto dirinya bersama sahabat dan kekasihnya pada saat itu.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang berada dikantin kampus mereka. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah asik mengunyah makanan yang telah dibelinya._**

 ** _''ah..kenyangnya'' kata kyungsoo, menggeser sedikit kekanan tempat kimbab yang telah kosong. ''aku juga'' sahut Luhan sambil menyeruput bubble tea terakhirnya._**

 ** _''ayo!'' ajak kyungsoo kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduk_**

 ** _''kemana?'' tanya luhan heran._**

 ** _''astaga Lu! Jangan bilang kau lupa sore ini sehun dan jongin latihan basket. Mereka akan marah kaau kita sampai terlambat.'' . luhan menepuk jidatnya pelan. Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar dari kantin menuju lapangan basket kampus mereka._**

 ** _Kyungsoo langsung mengajak Luhan untuk duduk ditribun. Mereka melambaikan tangan kea rah sehun dan jongin, mereka dihadiahi senyuman yang menawan. Para mahasiswi yang menonton mereka latihan berteriak histeris melihat pangeran kampus yang tersenyum kearah mereka. Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling bertatapan lalu tertawa bersama. Mengingat sehun dan jongin hanya tersenyum kearah mereka berdua, bukan kemasiswi lainnya._**

 ** _''Lu, kau mencintai sehun?'' tanya kyungsoo sambil melihat gerak-gerik kedua sahabatnya yang sedang saling mengoper bola basket._**

 ** _''entahlah Kyung'' jawab Kyungsoo pelan_**

 ** _''aku mencintainya kyung. Lebih dari sahabat.'' Jawab luhan lirih_**

 ** _''aku tidak tau perasaannya kepadaku. Tapi-''_**

 ** _''dia mencintaimu lu, lihat saja bagaimana pandangannya kepadamu. Aku yakin pasti sebentar lagi-'' ucapan kyungsoo terpotong karena medengar suara laki-laki yang dikenalnya_**

 ** _''hi, wanita-wanitaku. Minumannya mana?'' tanya jongin yang ternyata telah selesai berlatih dengan sehun._**

 ** _''wanita-wanitamu ada disitu!'' ketus kyungsoo sambil menunjuk perkumpulan mahasiswi genit yang dulu sempat jongin dekati._**

 ** _Luhan dan sehun hanya terkekeh melihat kedua sahabatnya ini yang saling menyukai namun tidak menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian? Sehun? Luhan?ckckck_**

 ** _''m-maaf hunie, aku tidak membawakan minuman'' kata luhan menunduk_**

 ** _''tidak apa-apa, Lu. Tunggu sebentar disini. Aku akan bergnti pakaian'' luhan mengangguk dan kemudian sehun berlalu._**

 ** _''kau tidak ganti pakaianmu?'' tanya kyungsoo ke jongin._**

 ** _''Tidak. Ayo aku antar kau pulang kyung. Kau pulang bersama sehun ya Lu?''_**

 ** _''iya, Jongin''_**

 ** _''baiklah, aku duluan lulu'' ucap kyungsoo. Jonginpun menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk pergi menuju parkiran mobil. Kini tinggallah luhan sendiri. Luhan sedang memainkan ponselnya,sedikit terkejut pleh sentuhan dipundaknya_**

 ** _''k-kau mengagetkanku hun!'' pout luhan_**

 ** _''kau yang terlalu serius dengan ponselmu, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku''_**

 ** _''m-maaf''_**

 ** _''hei..kenapa jadi gugup begini eo?''tanya sehun menyentuh dagu luhan agar ia menatap mata sehun._**

 ** _''a-aku tidak gugup'' sergah luhan dengan pipi merona_**

 ** _''kau terlihat menggemaskan ketika begini. Aku ingin menelanmu'' goda sehun. Luhan semakin merona dibuatnya._**

 ** _Mereka larut dalam keheningan. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan, sehun dengan setia masih menggenggan kedua tangan luhan. Sampai sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka_**

 ** _''S-sunbae'' seorang mahasiswi yang sangat cantik dan seksi mendekati mereka_**

 ** _''iya?'' jwab sehun_**

 ** _''a-aku ingin berbicara dengan s-sunbae'' ucapnya malu-malu. Luhan yang melihatnya pun dibuat sedikit penasaran ._**

 ** _''bicaralah'' perintah sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya_**

 ** _''t-tapi..aku ingin berdua saja s-sunbae'' ucap mahasiswi itu sambil melihat kearah luhan. Luhan yang mengerti pun menatap sehun. Melepaskan genggaman tangan sehun, namun sehun mengeratkan genggamannya._**

 ** _''sehunie..'' ucap luhan pelan._**

 ** _''tetaplah'' kata sehun kepada luhan._**

 ** _''kau bicaralah sekarang. Atau tidak sama sekali'' lanjut sehun memperhatikan mahasiswi itu_**

 ** _''b-baiklah. A-aku…menyukaimu sunbae. '' ucapnya menatap mata sehun. Sehun tidak bergeming. Namun jantung luhan seakan berhenti berdetak._**

 ** _''bagaimana denganmu sunbae?''_**

 ** _''…..''_**

 ** _''Sehunie''_**

 ** _''Terimakasih karena kau telah menyukaiku. Tapi maaf. Karena aku telah menyukai seseorang. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya aku mencintainya. Dia adalah kekasihku. Luhan'' jawab sehun dengan penuh keyakinan._**

 ** _Deg…_**

 ** _Luhan menatap sehun tanpa berkedip. Apa? Kekasihnya?_**

 ** _''m-maf sunbae'' mahasiswi itupun berlalu._**

 ** _Sehun membalikkan badan, dan menatap luhan yang masih setia menatapnya. Iya tau kalau luhan sedang terkejut. Sehun membelai pipi luhan. Luhan sedikit tersentak akibat sentuhan lembut dipipinya. Sehun tersenyum melihat pipinya yang merona._**

 ** _''a-apa maksudmu sehunie. A-aku…ki-kita..tidak—'' luhan tergagap sendiri._**

 ** _''kita iya Lu'' ucap Sehun cepat untuk memotong perkataan luhan_**

 ** _''t-tapi bagaimana bisa?'' tanya luhan lirirh_**

 ** _''Baiklah. Xiou Luhan. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Tidak. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi kekasihku. Jadilah pendamping hidupku lu''_**

 ** _Sehun menatap mata indah luhan yang mulai berkaca-kaca._**

 ** _''….''_**

 ** _''lu…Luhan. Maukah?'' tanyanya lagi_**

 ** _''A-aku mau Hunie'' ucap luhan sambil mengangguk. Dan setetes air mata terjatuh dipipinya_**

 ** _''aku mencintaimu''_**

 ** _''aku juga mencintaimu sehunie..'' Sehun pun memeluk luhannya. Dia berjanji untuk mencintai dan melindungi malaikat hatinya ini._**

 ** _''kau melamarku?'' tanya Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh sehun_**

 ** _''eum'' jawab sehun menghirup aroma shampoo dirambut luhan_**

 ** _''cincinnya mana?'' taya luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Dan mendongak menatap kearah sehun._**

 ** _Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. ''Tidak ada cincin Lu'' katanya_**

 ** _Luhan memajukan bibirnya imut, Tanda ia kesal. ''bagaimana mungkin kau melamarku namun tidak ada cincin. Ugh!'' luhan mulai mode merajuknya._**

 ** _''ini kan dadakan'' alasan sehun_**

 ** _''jadi kau menciontaiku dadakan?'' tanya luhan sambil melotot imut_**

 ** _''T-tidak. Aku mencintaimu sudah lama. Percayalah sayang. Hanya karena kejadian ini aku berani mengungkapkannya kepadamu. Besok. Aku janji besok akan memakiakannya dijarimu'' sehun kembali menarik tubuh mungil luhan untuk dipeluknya._**

 ** _''aku percaya hunie''_**

 ** _''terimakasih sayang kau telah menerimaku''_**

 **Flasbackend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terkejut dan kembali kedunia nyatanya setelah mendapatkan sebuah kecupan dipipinya. Ia menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat sang suami telah sampai diapartment mereka.

''kau….''

''iya sayang. Ini aku sehunmu.''

''Ta-pi…bagaimana bisa. Oh tidak. Aku mulai berhalusinasi. Suamiku masih dijepang.'' Sehun kemudian menarik hidung luhan sampai memerah.

''aw! Yak Sehun! Eo, Sehunie?'' kata luhan tidak percaya

''Iya. Sayang, iya. Ini aku. Aku pulang''sehun memeluk tubuh istrinya erat

''aku merindukanmu'' lanjutnya

Luhan tersenyum dalam dekapan hangat suaminya.

''kau berohong padaku!'' luhan berkata sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

''maaf. Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan'' jawab sehun tanpa rasa bersalah.

''aku membencimu!''

''Tidak lu. Kau tidak membenciku. Kau merindukanku. Daritadi kau melihat album foto kita''

''ssst! Jangan mengelak lagi. Karena akupun sama'' lanjut sehun ketika melihat luhan ingin memprotesnya. Luhan tersenyum malu-malu.

''aku ingin menagih janji'' kata Sehun, dengan raut wajah yang sedikit menggoda.

''janji apa?'' tanya luhan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Yang semakin membuat sehun ingin menerkamnya habis-habisan.

''apa perlu aku mengatakannya lagi? Bukankah kau yang menggodaku dtelpon tadi?'' tanya sehun kemudian menarik pinggang istrinya Luhan yang mengerti pun ingin melepaskan diri. Namun itu tidak akan pernah bisa. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sampai bibir mereka bersentuhan. Lumatan-lumatan yang halus berubah menjadi kasar, sebagaimana tingkat hasrat sang suami.

''eghh…''

''Oh Luhan! aku sudah tidak tahan lagi'' ucap membawa istrinya ke ranjang mereka.

.

.

.

 **Makasii yang udah review+follow+fav yah.. Makasih banyak readers. /tebarkiss/ Maaf ga nulis satu-satu. Percayalah Aku mencintai kalian semua /kayak sehun ke luhan/ abaikan**

 **Yang nanyain ini drabbel atau apalah..terserah kalian aja yah ^^**

 **Yang minta flasbaack hunhan ini udah. Untuk kaisoo, next chap yah ^^**

 **flashack pas nyatain cinta aja .**

 **Tetaplah menunggu,okay^^ jangan bosen ^^**

 **Sderiders cobalah untuk mereview..kan ga sulit..ga bayar juga kan? Review kalian itu sangat berarti. ^^ GOMAWOOOOOOOYOOOO**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
